three_s_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Bluebell
"I can be anything if I put my mind to it!" -Emma to Nick Wilde Amelia'https://www.wattpad.com/632481505-three%27s-company-chapter-ten ' Veronica '''https://www.wattpad.com/632470832-three%27s-company-chapter-one/page/2"Emma" Bluebell''' is one of the main characters of Three's Company and Zootopia Tails and later the narrator of Zootopia Fairy Tails. She is the best friend and partner of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, sdaughter of James and Mrs. Bluebell ,.the younger sister of Lily, Ella, Samantha, Gianna, Danielle, and Evana, Justin, Max, Daniel , Richard, Samuel and Edward Bluebell. She is also the adoptive sister of Elizabeth Bluebell (formerly Elizabeth Carrots), and the godmother to Amelia, one of Fru Fru’s children. Three's Company Early life Birth and childhood Emma Bluebell was born to James and Mrs. Bluebell. Emma was the only one born in the second liter and her mother died in childbirth. James therefore became protective of his daughter after words, but still supported her throughout her childhood. Since her father was friends with Stu and Bonnie Hopps, Emma called them Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Stu. She was welcomed in the Hopps family since her father was away on buisness on times. Facing Gideon Grey Around spring of 2001, Emma and her friend, Judy made a talent show during the carrots Day Festival. her twelve brothers and sisters went to college at the time. SHe narrates on how the world was like in the ancient times when Prey and predator were enemies before settling in Zootopia. Emma always dreamed of being a pop star, but to help assist Judy, she pretends her dream is to be a police officer as well. Emma somehow overheard Gideon Grey and then Judy points him out. Fifteen Years later (Chapter 2) From childhood to early adulthood, Emma stays by Judy's side no matter what, due to the oath she gave to her. And due to her father's influence in Zootopia, the mayor allows Emma to sign in as assistant to the headmaster of the Police Academy. Therefore, she is allowed to look at Judy and her other classmates working out. Physical appearance Emma is a rabbit around twenty two years old. She is also a lop eared rabbit. Emma also has light brown fur with tan eyelids and tan muzzle and underbelly. In her normal clothes, she wears a green T-Shirt with an even darker green vest that goes around her chest area. She also sports a pair of jeans underneath her green skirt. Personality Relationships Family James Blubell James was there for his daughter, however, as he went on frequent trips, Emma stayed with the Hopps family who eventually accepted Emma as their 'niece' and their children as their "cousin". Like with Judy is for Bonnie and Stu, James doubts Emma will have hardly any fun at being a popstar, saying she'll have to work hard. Seeing that Emma was the only child besides her older brother, James and Emma were very close. Rita Bluebell Rita is Emma's paternal cousin, along with seventy five other cousins. She seems to mostyly be close with Rita out of all the cousins because Rita invites her to the mystic Spring Oasis on a "family discount".There is also hint that Rita is always encouraging Emma to do bad things because Judy is not her cousin and that Emma is practically an adult by now. However, Emma gets caught by Judy who tells the girl to come with her. Judy Hopps Judy and Emma have been best friends since they were children. Both loved playing dress up and had hosted a talent show during the Carrots Day Festival. They stick by each other when Judy pursues the dreams of a cop while Emma wishes to be a popstar. Nick Wilde Due to the frightful falling out between her, Gideon Grey, and Judy Hopps, Emma was a little fearful of Nick, as she didn't want him helping Judy in the case, but it meant them working together as coerced allies. She was also upset to learn that he would be their companion. Emma is also very formal with him like calling Nick "Mr. Wilde" when they are on their way to Mr. Big's mansion (he calls her "Miss Bluebell". Trivia Etymology * The feminine name "Emma" is of German origin, coming from the word ermen, which means "whole" or "universal".http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Emma. ** It has twenty seven variations: Em, Ema, Emalinda, Emelina, Emeline, Emelyne, Emmalee, Emmaline, Emmalyn, Emmalynn, Emmalynne, Emme, Emmeleia, Emmeline, Emmelyn, Emmelyne, Emmet, Emmett, Emmette, Emmi, Emmie, Emmot, Emmott, Emmy, Emmye, Emmylou and Ima ** However it is revealed that Emma is just a nickname and that her real name is Amelia. *** The feminine name "Amelia" is a combination of the name Emilia and Amalia. In Latin, it means "industrious" and "striving." Its Teutonic meaning is "defender." http://www.babycenter.com/baby-names-amelia-252.htm Notes and references Category:Bluebell family Category:Bunnies Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Three is Company characters Category:Zootopia Tales characters Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Good Category:Daughters Category:Zootopia Police Department Category:Sisters Category:First Precinct Category:Females